Leo
A regular adversary for the Sym Knights and a repeated thorn in their side. The man known only as 'Leo' is a international criminal mercenary and terrorist for hire who works as the sole agency he only refers to as his employers. Despite being a just a ordinary human he has shown time and time again the ability to out think and even out fight both supernatural and extra-terrestrial threats, even while outnumbered. Yet stranger still is the fact he has often held the life of |Zack in his hands and chosen to save him. Characteristics *'Name': Unknown *'Codename': Leo *'Age': Presumed mid to late thirties *'Hair': Sandy blonde *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Completing a job, new technology, philosophy, his secret family, *'Dislikes': Chatterboxes, wasting time, being called a thug, murderers *'Family': Posses a wife and two daughters ignorant of his double life Appearance Casual Symbiote Background Personality 'Leo' as he is called and self titled 'free agent' is a man who is willing to resort to murder and industrial espionage just to earn his pay check. This speaks volumes of a man who values people's lives based upon the price other people are willing to place upon them, and he is described by many characters as being cool or cold, and even emotionally dethatched from the world around them. His high degree of focus in addition demonstrates his dedication to a job, and his tendency to only speak when necessary makes him slightly unnerving to those he has often come into contact with. Indeed many Sym Knights find him unnerving as none have ever managed to get a rise out of the man, who seems almost immune to goading, insults or trying to trick of manipulate. This is the result of Leo's sharp mind and laser like focus. He seems able to tune out the outside world while remaining acutely aware of it, and while cold towards others he still shows a dislike for pointless killing hence why he refuses to work with those who murder for fun. Indeed to some extent Leo does have morals, although they are less black and white and more mired in grey, and while willing to kill he shows a reluctance to murder unless ordered to or deeming it absolutely necessary. He also shows a high degree of analytical thinking, determining situations and facts based upon what knowledge he has collected, which feeds into why he refused to kill Zack as he was unsure if Zack would be useful or not. Still it is wrong to assume Leo to be an emotionless silent brute as his intelligence shines through in his unpredictable nature and ability to out think his opponents, and even with the fact he shows a willingness to offer advice and assistance to the Sym Knights, even offering them data to save the world at one point. Leo seems to place a great deal of attachment to the planet earth and the human species, and seems to understand after a few encounters with aliens how tiny humanity is. Indeed he seems to care for humanity as a whole despite his willingness to work as a criminal and in the 'moral grey of reality' rather than the Sym Knights 'respectable but idealised delusions.' Leo over time comes to take pride in his 'humanity' and after a few encounters while shows Titan and the other Sym Knights a high degree of respect for saving the world comes to chastise them for relying too much on alien technology and concern with issues that would not affect earth. Indeed when offered a capture symbiote he actually rejects it, both because he was testing a hypothesis that Symbiotes preferred hosts with more moral outlooks than he possessed, and a small sense of pride, feeling that his employers were becoming paranoid being human was no longer good enough: something he took as a personal challenge to prove them wrong. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Analytical mind': While fully human Leo possess almost super human deduction and reasoning skills, being able to work out details around obscured or unfamiliar situations with a high degree of accuracy. Indeed Leo showed the ability to take down one of Zilgax's bodyguard's with barely any effort by managing to clog up his suits exhaust vents while he was distracted fighting Zack. In addition he was able to predict Zack's next attack based on a brief psychological profile he created on Titan and properly counter it with a fence panel. Still probably his greatest feat of deduction was when he was offered a captured Symbiote he rejected it, believing that the modification would backfire based upon a idea that Symbiotes could sense the morality of the user, something that many experts called him idiotic for believing, and in doing so saved his life. *'Human biology': Despite his skills in combat and intelligence, Leo is only human and is often many magnitudes weaker than the opponents he faces. Still he is in excellent physical shape and shows a high reaction speed, being able to dodge Zack's attacks and even escape him. *'Genius level intelligence': Leo in one of his few boasts claims to possess a IQ of a 212 and when asked a series of questions managed to answer all but the last one because he admitted to not having read into that particular subject. Skills *'Gun fu' *'Criminology' *'Hacking' *'Parkour' Equipment *'Weapons' **'Hand guns': Leo has shown a preference for two heavy desert eagle hand canons that he duel wields with surprising efficiency. He often loads them with specialised ammo to fight the various extra-terrestrial opponents he encounters. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Males